1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiper assemblies for vehicles and, more specifically, to an end cap for a wiper assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wiper systems for vehicles known in the related art include some type of wiper assembly mounted to a wiper arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent a surface to be wiped such as a windshield of the vehicle and pivotally driven to impart reciprocal motion to the wiper assembly across the windshield. The wiper assembly typically includes a rubber wiping element that contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. The wiper assembly often incorporates a support member in the form of one or more metal strips that act to reinforce the wiping element and facilitate wiping contact by the wiping element across what is typically a curved glass surface. In this context, the wiper arm delivers a downward force to the wiper assembly that is distributed thereacross pressing the wiper assembly into contact with the windshield. The wiper assembly may also include an airfoil and a pair of end caps located at the distal ends of the wiper assembly. The wiper assembly may also include a coupler that connects the wiper assembly to the wiper arm.
Generally, the support member may be a single monolithic beam or a pair of splines or rails. For the monolithic beam, the wiping element is typically attached to the beam by a suitable mechanism such as an adhesive and there may be no need for an end cap. For the pair of splines, the wiping element typically has an opposed pair of grooves extending longitudinally with one of the grooves receiving one of the splines. An end cap is typically needed to hold the splines and wiping element together, as well as to retain an airfoil.
Current wiper assemblies that utilize end caps typically have a solid closed end and are attached to the splines of the support member. The solid closed end provided a high insertion force and high retention force on the splines, making the wiper assembly as strong as possible. However, recently, these end caps have been provided with openings in the closed end to allow water to drain through the wiper assembly when the wiper arm is in a service or up position. This type of end cap provided a low insertion force and a high retention force on the splines.
One disadvantage of the above wiper assemblies is that the splines may pinch the wiping element resulting in lower performance of the wiping assembly when the wiping element moves back and forth across the surface of the glass. Another disadvantage is that the splines may move laterally once the end cap is attached to the splines.
According, it is desired to improve the performance of the wiping element for the wiper assembly as it moves back and forth across the surface to be wiped. It is also desirable to separate the splines and retain the separated splines once the end cap is assembled in the wiper assembly. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an end cap that meets at least one of these desires.